


A Feathered Cape

by bitchslappedmyself



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Fantasy AU, Fluff, M/M, Slow Build, Swan Maiden, it'll make sense in later chapters, kind of???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 12:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17244059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchslappedmyself/pseuds/bitchslappedmyself
Summary: Ushijima sticks to a routine. Morning run, make breakfast for his roommate and himself, go to class, eat in between, go to practice, finish homework, evening jog, sleep. It’s been his routine since high school, and he likes it. Unfortunately, finding a dirty, feathered cape during one morning run is not part of his routine, and now the owner is claiming they’re engaged. Life is a mess, and Ushijima can’t find the mop.





	A Feathered Cape

**Author's Note:**

> HEY HEY HEY
> 
> This is ridiculously late for the hqbb but that's what it's for!! Long story but I did not have a computer until yesterday to even work on the fic or post it, so I wrote from my phone which is fUn.
> 
> Is the first chapter ridiculously short? Yes it is. Will I make up for it by posting much longer chapters following the first one? OF COURSE.

Ushijima has always enjoyed structure and routine. In high school, attending a private academy with strict rules and regimens may have seemed like hell to other students, but was paradise for Ushijima. When he entered college, the carefree environment shook him to the core at first, but he adapted and created his own routine. And his favorite part of the day was the morning (shocking, he knows).

With morning classes beginning at 9 everyday, Ushijima wakes up at 5:30 for his morning run and breakfast. He always ran the same route, through campus and past the farmer’s market that he shopped at every Sunday. His return was always timed to be at 6:30, when upon coming home he would shower and begin making breakfast for himself and his roommate. At 7, Tendou would emerge from the depths of their dorm bedroom, grumbling about how Ushijima must be the devil over how early he wakes up (no offense meant or taken). However, all insults would leave his mouth upon seeing the breakfast, or feast as Tendou likes to call it, laid out on the counter tables.

Personally, Ushijima preferred the traditional Japanese breakfast of miso soup, white rice, and grilled fish, but after discovering his roommate’s apparent obsession with Western breakfast styles, Ushijima took it upon himself to learn it. Every morning now, for the past two years they’ve roomed together, Tendou has woken up to Ushijima making them either waffles or pancakes (chocolate chips had to be included) with fresh fruit and bacon.

Tendou still had no idea how much Ushijima didn’t enjoy this food style, and Ushijima hadn’t the heart to tell him.


End file.
